The present invention is cross-linked novel organofunctional polysiloxane and organofunctional cyclosiloxane compositions and a process for their preparation. The process for preparation of these siloxane compositions comprises contacting a mixture containing a cyclo(organohydrogen)siloxane or a poly(organohydrogen)siloxane, a mono-.alpha.-olefin, and a alpha,omega-triene, with a platinum catalyst, at a temperature within a range of 50.degree. C. to 200.degree. C. The products of this process are cross-linked organofunctional polysiloxanes and cross-linked organofunctional cyclosiloxanes.
The reaction of olefins with SiH-containing compounds is well known. For example, Wagner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,473, issued Sept. 9, 1958, describe the use of platinum deposited on the gamma allotrope of alumina to catalyze the reaction between, molecules containing C.dbd.C bonds and SiH containing monomers.
British Pat. No. 1,104,206, published Feb. 21, 1968, describes a process where a silicon compound containing at least one silicon-bonded hydrogen atom per molecule and not more than two hydrogen atoms attached to any one silicon atom is reacted with a compound containing aliphatically unsaturated carbon atoms in the presence of a platinum complex. Specific examples of compounds containing aliphatically unsaturated carbon atoms include compounds containing one end two unsaturated bonds.
German Patent Application No. P-2,166,867.7, published Apr. 22, 1976, describes a process where the reaction of trichlorosilane or methyldichlorosilane width a triene is catalyzed with platinum compounds to form bis-silyl olefins. The bis-silyl olefins are further reacted with polymeric unsaturated hydrocarbon chains in the presence of a Lewis acid and a metethesis catalyst to form polymeric hydrocarbons with reactive silyl terminal groups.
Brennan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,263, issued Apr. 22, 1969, describes a process in which olefinic compounds containing a least one ethylenic bond is reacted with a siloxane polymer containing SiH bonds to form alkylated siloxanes. Platinum or platinum compounds supported on charcoal were reported as a suitable catalyst for the process.
Getson, U.S. Pat. No. 166,078, issued Aug. 28, 1979, describes a process where a modified organopolysiloxane composition containing in situ generated particulate matter is prepared by reacting an organohydrogenpolysiloxane with monomers containing aliphatic unsaturation in the presence of free radical initiators. Getson further describes a process where the modified organopolysiloxane composition is reacted with a compound having at least two vinyl groups per molecule as a cross-linking agent and a catalyst which promotes the addition of SiH groups present in the modified organopolysiloxane composition to vinyl groups of the cross-linking agent. Platinum is described as a suitable catalyst for the cross-linking process.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process for the production of organofunctional siloxane compositions with enhanced compatibility with organic compositions. The substitution of mono-.alpha.-olefin for hydrogen on the silicon atoms of the siloxane can be used to control the organic compatibility of the siloxane, while the substitution of alpha,omega-trienes (.alpha.,.OMEGA.-triene) for hydrogen on the silicon atoms of the siloxane can be used to crosslink the siloxanes. The internal unsaturated bond of the .alpha.,.OMEGA.-triene is not effected by the platinum catalyst and thus remains intact imparting an organofunctionality to the siloxane compositions.